Le jour où Dean Winchester adopta un chat
by Maly Winchester
Summary: Dean n'aimait pas les chats. Mais à croire qu'il succombait toujours aux "puppy eyes"...


**Bonjour bonsoir mes loulous :)**

Prompt basé sur un petit délire avec **Marianclea **qui m'a inspiré cet OS. Merci ma belle, tu es ma muse ! _(prompt visiblement basé aussi sur une idée de **C-Line **_**_ArchanTiel_**_)._

Aucun contexte précis, juste un gros délire!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Dean n'avait jamais aimé les chats. Il les trouvait trop sournois et impétueux et n'avait pas confiance en leurs œillades suffisantes qui exprimaient un certain dédain envers les humains, et les autres races en général. Lorsqu'il croisait la route d'un matou, quel qu'il soit, Dean se rappelait toujours de ce vieux film d'animation, <em>Felidae,<em> qui narrait l'histoire de Francis, chat de gouttière de son état, se rendant subitement compte que les félins pouvaient, eux aussi, commettre des meurtres _prémédités_. Bien sûr, Dean n'était pas stupide, ce n'était qu'un dessin-animé pour adultes (oui, pour adultes) avec une profondeur scénaristique proche des _Confessions_, de Rousseau (que Dean n'avait bien évidemment jamais lu. A la vérité, Dean ne savait pas qui diable pouvait bien être ce Rousseau.).

Cependant… Car oui, il semblait y avoir une exception à la règle, l'ainé des Winchester avait craqué pour un chaton abandonné qu'il avait récupéré près d'une benne à ordures.

L'animal était minuscule.

D'une robe angora blanche et noire, il avait de grands yeux bleus et ne correspondait en rien à la définition que Dean se faisait des chats. Celui-ci semblait toujours apeuré, pour ne pas dire complétement paumé. Lorsque Dean était tombé sur le chaton, ce dernier avait dilaté ses pupilles au maximum, sa petite langue rappeuse sortait légèrement de sa gueule, et il ronronnait avec une constance presque inquiétante.

Dean s'était fait avoir.

Il était rentré au motel avec le chaton planqué sous sa veste en cuir et Sam lui avait dit de tout.

- Alors moi, j'ai pas de droit d'avoir un chien, mais toi tu te permets d'adopter un chat trouvé dans une poubelle ?! Si ça se trouve, il est plein de puces !

- Ne l'écoute pas, _James_, Sam est jaloux.

Dean avait déposé le chaton sur son lit et farfouillait à présent dans le sac en plastique qu'il tenait à bout de bras avant d'en sortir des petites croquettes.

- _James _? T'es sérieux, Dean ?

- Quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu appeler un animal de compagnie par le nom du chanteur de Metallica. _James Hetlfield _ça sonnait un peu long pour un chaton, alors j'ai décidé qu'il s'appellerait James tout court.

- Et si c'est une chatte ?

- James n'est pas une chatte. Regarde-le ! C'est un mâle, c'est sûr.

Sam fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Son frère s'était sans doute cogné la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il retournerait à la raison.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Sam l'attendait, cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Dean était gaga avec son chaton. Il ne parlait que de lui.

_« James par-ci, James par-là… Oh, regarde Sammy, James a éternué… ! » _

Bientôt, son grand frère pourrait succéder à la Dame aux Chats et porterait même un lainage rose pâle en buvant du thé dans de la porcelaine aux motifs félins. Et puis, sérieusement, qui appelait son chat « James » comme le chanteur de Metallica ?!

L'avantage dans tout ça, car il y en avait heureusement un, c'était que Dean avait troqué son habituelle mauvaise humeur par une joie de vivre exacerbée. Il avait fallu d'un chaton pour adoucir le chasseur et Sam remercia intérieurement la petite boule de poils. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Seulement, Dean devenait gâteux. Et Sam se demanda comment le chat pouvait supporter son nouveau maître.

Dean avait décidé d'éduquer James en lui faisant écouter Metallica à outrance. Le chaton ne disait rien, se contentant de miauler de temps en temps et de venir se blottir contre le chasseur.

- …_A son's heart's owned to mother, but I must find my way… Let my heart gooooo…_

- Dean, arrête ça.

Sam referma brutalement son laptop, à bout de nerfs. Il se tourna vers son frère, allongé sur son lit, qui était en pleine séance de maternage avec son chat. James était allongé sur son torse et ronronnait d'aise tandis que Dean le caressait en lui chantant _Mama said_ (de Metallica, bien sûr).

- Mais regarde, Sammy, il s'endort, souffla Dean, ébahi.

- Je me demande comment elle fait, d'ailleurs, avec ta voix de crécelle !

- _Il_.

- C'est une femelle, Dean. J'ai vérifié.

- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi, en chat ?

Dean se redressa en déposant doucement le chaton sur le matelas.

- Je vais prendre une douche, bougonna-t-il face à l'air exaspéré de son petite frère.

Il attrapa son sac de voyage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec Sam et sa jalousie. James avait réussi à se faufiler juste avant que Dean ne referme la porte.

Ce dernier se déshabilla avec lassitude tout en observant distraitement son chaton.

- Alors, comme ça, t'es une fille…

James miaula. Mâle ou femelle, ce chat était adorable.

- Tourne-toi, ordonna Dean en faisant un geste approximatif avec sa main. Si t'es une fille, va falloir instaurer quelques règles, James. Arrête de me mater quand je me douche, déjà.

Sans plus s'occuper du chat, le jeune homme alluma le jet de la douche pour faire chauffer l'eau puis finit de se dévêtir. A peine eut-il terminé que James bondit sur ses petites pattes et gambada jusqu'à la douche. Il… _Elle_ y entra et sautilla sur elle-même en jouant avec les jets d'eau.

- Non… James !

Dean se précipita dans la douche pour arrêter l'eau, histoire de ne pas noyer l'animal.

- T'es pas censée ne pas aimer l'eau, toi ? soupira Dean.

James pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle n'avait pas compris… la référence.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Ces yeux bleus…

- Castiel ?

Tout à coup, les lumières se mirent à vaciller et le sol trembla quelques secondes. La douche se réactiva d'elle-même alors qu'une lumière aveuglante explosa dans le champ de vision du chasseur, qui ne put rien faire à part se protéger le visage avec son bras. Lorsque tout sembla revenir à la normal, Sam se précipita dans la salle de bain, son poignard anti-démons dans les mains. Il avait retrouvé Dean, nu, sous la douche, face à Castiel qui le regardait d'un air sérieux, son trench commençant à s'imbiber d'eau.

- Bordel, Cass, c'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Euh… La prochaine fois verrouillez la porte… fit Sam en tournant les talons, ne sachant pas si opter pour de la circonspection, de l'hilarité ou du dégoût.

- Non… Sam ! C'est pas c'que tu crois ! s'écria Dean en sortant de la douche et en mettant de l'eau partout.

Castiel, lui, était toujours sous le jet d'eau. Une main en suspens, la bouche ouverte, il s'apprêtait à remercier Dean de l'avoir désenvouté de sa forme de chat, mais le chasseur s'était déjà élancé à la poursuite de Sam.

Plus tard, Dean se souviendrait que pendant trois semaines, il avait nourrit Castiel, lui avait chanté des sérénades, lui avait fait des papouilles et avait dormi avec lui.

Ce jour-là, le mythe de Dean Winchester était mort avec sa fierté.

.

* * *

><p>Parfois j'me demande ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour pondre des trucs comme ça...<p>

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié!

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

**Maly.**


End file.
